Unsure Footsteps
by fatsnoopylove
Summary: Just a cute oneshot i was thinking of one day.


**Just a one shot I thought up. **

**I don't own anything but my story. **

**Read and Review. **

**And so…**

Grab. Grab. Hoist. The cold wood bites into his toddler hand. He grabs to the right by an inch. He pulls his tiny toddler feet up as far as he can and tentatively puts it down. He lifts his other leg. His butt hits hard floor. Two big tears leak out of his big blue eyes. He reaches out his hand to clutch the wooden back board of the kitchen chair. Click. Clack. High heeled shoes tap against the tiled floor. Long arms and manicured hands reach to the floor and pick him up. His hands clutch at the woman's bright red patterned shirt.

"Hey, my big boy! Harry, what are you up to? Huh, you silly boy." Said the red-shirted woman asking the boy.

"Mumu" he calls to her while pointing with his chubby finger at the floor.

"My big silly boy." She says as she places him in his yellow high chair.

"Ah, Ah, Down, Down" he babbles while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Well, you're just talkative today. Now, you just sit there while mommy gets your sippy cup" as she shuffles around the kitchen, opening up the cold refrigerator to take out his juice.

Click. Clack. Her heels tap against the floor.

"Here you go, my thirsty little man" she says as she put in his hand a small sippy cup bottle filled with juice before click-clacking out of the kitchen while calling out, "James!"

He holds the juice, looks at it for a couple seconds, then takes a sip. He continues to drink from his juice filled sippy cup until he hears another familiar sound. Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. Soft loafers beat against the tiled floor.

"Down, Down" he cries out.

"Harry, what are you doing there? You should be in your playpen" says the man while picking him up and carrying him out of the kitchen and into the next room where his playpen filled with various toys is set up. The loafered man sets him down in the playpen saying, "You play nice now for daddy."

He crawls to the side of the playpen fence where he seats himself right up next to the fencing. Tiny hands grab out to the fencing, clutching the plastic interconnecting wires. He grabs with his other hand too. He tries with all his strength to push up onto his one foot. Then the next one; wobbly feet shake his legs and make his knees knock together. He grabs the fencing to the right just an inch and then picks up his right foot and softly sets it down. He stops; afraid if he moves that his rump will once again be on the floor. He slowly slides his left foot to meet his right. He stops again. He picks up his right foot and set it down again. He stops. He slides his left foot to meet his right again. He stops and waits. The tiny boy set his face in a determine fashion and repeats his unsure footing process three times before his shaky legs fall underneath him. He goes to grab the fencing again, this time more determined than ever. He hears the soft swishing of pants legs brushing against each other with no shoes on the feet to interfere with their movements. The sound foretelling that his uncle, Sirius, is coming.

"Hey little guy. Want to go for a walk with me in the park?" he asks as he picks him up. "You may not know what this means, but you are a babe magnet."

He walks over to the front door with him in his arms. He grabs his sunny day stroller with one hand and opens it. He buckles Harry into his seat, then puts on his shoes and calls out, "We'll be back soon."

Various leaves fall on Harry when the two are walking in the park, prompting Harry to giggle at their light touches on his skin. Harry would then have to wait while a minimum of three girls passing by came over, each time he giggled, cooing at how cute he was and how sweet of a big uncle he had. The bright coloring of the sky slowly fades as his uncle makes his way back to their house.

"Told ya' you were a babe magnet. I got at least four potentials" he says taking Harry back in to the house. Harry struggles to be let go of when his uncle goes from the front door to the family room and proceeds to sit down. Harry crawls off his uncle's lap and into the kitchen. His mother is there, yet again, making another pot of coffee. She shuffles around the kitchen, pulling out various pots and pans, clanging as she prepares to make dinner. Harry crawls onto to the other side of the kitchen, where he reaches the far side door connecting to the playroom. Harry crawled to his favorite corner with his plastic toy chair and many stuffed dolls. He crawled to his favorite Mr. Quack-Quack sitting next to the chair. One foot, two foot; he placed his legs underneath him and tried to push up with his arms with all his might. He tried four times, each time failing. As he was attempting his fifth try, he saw his other uncle walk into the room and go to the bookcase holding all of the children's stories. He picked one out, laid it on the table, went and picked Harry up, then proceeded to sit at the table with Harry on his lap.

"Hey Harry, it's time for story time" his uncle, Remus, said opening the book. "Well, what do we have today? It's The Three Little Goblins. Yaaaaay!"

"Down, down." Called Harry.

"No, no, you know how your mom insists on having you have a story read to every day right before dinner." Said Remus. Harry grimaced and frowned while his uncle shifted him to the other leg. "Okay now! Once upon a time, there were three little Goblins. That had just recently left momma Goblin's home and each wanted to build a home. One wanted to build it out of straw, another wanted to build their house out of sticks, and the last wanted to build their house out of bricks. They couldn't agree and so… Wasn't that a great story Harry?" asked closing the book.

Harry yawned, letting out a big sigh as his uncle carried him into the kitchen. He couldn't help thinking that he would never get some time alone. His uncle seated him in his high chair; Harry began to wine to be put down.

"Calm down Harry, you'll be let down soon enough. David, get Harry's food for him and feed him, will you? Remus, you really shouldn't slouch and James will you help me put the food on the table?" called his mother saying the customary orders that were usual at the beginning of dinner. Dinner got served, with Harry getting more and more upset.

"Remus, will you clean Harry up and put him down for bed?" asked his mother when Harry began to cry and fuss at his unhappy situation.

"Sure Lily." Said Remus carrying Harry upstairs while slightly rocking him. He carried him to Harry's bedroom where he placed Harry in his crib. Harry stopped crying as his uncle laid him down and covered him up with his blankie. "Goodnight Harry. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

As Remus left, Harry crawled out of his blankie, grabbed the side of his crib, and pulled himself into a standing position. He let go and regained his balance. One foot down, two foot down. One more time, he thought as he set his left down on the crib mattress again. Another and another, Harry tried again. He reached the end of his crib and wobble walked to the other end this time. When he finished he crawled under his blankie and smiled as he fell asleep.


End file.
